User blog:Richie Cordelia/Chatting With Strangers
Just to prove not all blogs here have to be about the Wiki. http://omegle.com/ Have fun. I went on there, looking for a cute conversation to post on my Tumblr... I found it. c: _______________ You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You and the stranger both like Dragon Ball Z. You: Yo! Stranger: Supp! You: The sky! Stranger: Is not real. You: what in the name of Elder Kai Stranger: Nothings real unless you can see it, when you turn your back, it is no longer there. It's all in your mind. Stranger: The thought of that being so sends me mad.D: You: holy cow You: You are amazing!! Stranger: Pictures, also all in your mind. Stranger: So, what's your name? You: You can call me "Richie." It's not my name, just a nickname. Stranger: Awesome:3 You: This is quite fun! You: I was hoping I'd come here and someone would say something awesome, so I could post it on my Tumblr, and.. You: Here you are, friend! Stranger: Quote me! You: I will, I promise! Stranger: My name's Sapphire:3 You: : O You: Imma call you Sapph, that okay? Stranger: That's alright man. You: sweeeeeet Stranger: Safe:3 You: I am from the skyyyyy Stranger: But it's not real so...you can't be:3 you're not real! You: pfffff Stranger: But, thus meaning you're a cloud. You: ... I mis read that You: I misread "cloud" as "clod" You: what the heck, brain Stranger: Yes, you're a clod. You: *cries* Stranger: Mwahahaha, I have to go soon, it's like 1am and I've got the orthadontist at 9. You: Son of a gum-chewing funk monster!! Why the froot does all this funny stuff happen to me?! Stranger: Life loves you:) You: Forget my life! Always surrounded by miserable, failing, clods! Stranger: Death to the clods! You: It's like this Universe just likes to bend me over and find me in the alps, like I'm some kind of slot recepticle! Stranger: Wowss You: Well, as far as I'm concerned, these fluffy pigs can have a fancy barbecue You: WITH SODA Stranger: Are you American?:3 You: I'm Insane... You: In America. You: I am so weird. Stranger: I've got some pills for that yo if need beeee:3 it's the soda thing really. You: ... You: o . 0 You: XD You: You're silly, friend. Stranger: Skitsophrenic-bi-polarrrrrrrr, I'll totally send you up some pills to be sane. You: lol You: ☼_☼ You: ⊙_◎ Stranger: I'm scared and sleepy. Stranger: Good night! You: NOOOOOOO Stranger: <3 have a nice life!:) You: DON'T LEAB RICHIE You: WAAAA You: ; ( Stranger: I'm so sleepy manD: You: I hope I'll find my Sapphire again one day... You: I know that's unlikely, so... You: 'Till we meet again!! You: : D Stranger: Add me on skype?:3 You: Lol, no You: My computer can't handle Skype You: It's stupid Stranger: Just a thought man n.n and owhhhhh I see, anywaysssss, take care yo!:D<3 You: ｡ ◕ ‿‿ ◕ ｡ You: Goo'bye You: Look for me You: Richie Stranger: On here or facebook or like?:L You: Maybe... You: We might find each other here. You: Probably not. You: So let's just say "'Till we meet again!' Stranger: Maybe:3 just maybe n.n You: : D Stranger: Until then, Richie. :) You: 'Till we meet again, Sapph! Stranger: Indeed:3 Your conversational partner has disconnected. Category:Blog posts